narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Korai Inuzuka
Korai Inuzuka is a chunin level kunoichi and member of the Inuzuka Clan who currently resides in Jiyutoshi. She along with her teammates Sojiro Makoto and Setsuo Soju make up the members of Team Nishura under the leadership of Captain Hayato Nishura. Appearance Korai takes on the appearance of a pretty teenaged girl with medium length light brown hair and the trademark Inuzuka clan canine teeth. Despite the amount of food she eats, her body is lean and firm, a visual testament to her agility. One aspect that differs from the rest of her clanmates is the fact that she has a tail. She keeps it wrapped around her waiste and is difficult to spot upon first glance often times concealing it beneath her clothing. Her eyes are a bit wider than the standard Inuzuka clan member giving them a slightly more humanized look. Personality Korai's personality is best described as "focused talent". Of the three members under Captain Hayato Nishura she is the most level headed and currently possesses the most amount of experience in battle amongst her teammates. She likes to approach things casually unless the situation warrants her to be hasty in her decisions and actions. She is typically layed back and considered by her teammates Setsuo and Sojiro as a big sister. She indeed acts as such often breaking the two aforementioned comrades up when they get into arguments and skuffles. Having superior strength to the other two captain Hayato usually allows her to settle the team down and bring them back into focus. As part of the Inuzuka clan she often has a ravenous appetite after missions that she satisfies with several bowls of Sukiyaki http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sukiyaki and lots of Anpan http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anpan. Due to her alienation from her clanmates Korai is somewhat withdrawn when in the presence of unfamiliar people. She has grown quite fond of her teammates but is usually both careful and watchful of outsiders. Although not typically easyily angered, Korai detest's being referred to as an animal because of her looks. During the chunin exams she brought her opponent to the brink of death for calling her a "stupid dog" before officials intervened and stopped her. History Abilities Gifted at birth with more agility and power than normal for a member of the Inuzuka clan, Korai highly excells at close range battle. Her animalistic way of fighting is a bit sporadic but serves as a perfect method of confusing the enemy and making her movements less predictable. Her nails, which she can lengthen and retract seemingly at will (up to about 3 inches or so) are usually used when she's been angered during battle. Despite her level of skill in taijutsu, she prefers to use her bo-staff, Hozaru in combat. Aside from this, she has inherited all of the skills of the Inuzuka clan making her a very adept tracker with keen senses. Although members of the Inuzuka clan can be a bit impulsive (which Korai displays from time to time) she is normally a clever fighter. In addition to these abilities, she has been trained from the time of her promotion to chunin up until now under the watchful eye of The Oracle to control, harness and incorporate her incredible amounts of physical chakra into her fighting style giving her attacks a stunning amount of power. Hozaru Hozaru (meaning: "howler monkey"), is the name of Korai's metalic bo-staff. The staff itself is about 4 1/2ft long and is crimson red in color. It is thought to have some connection to Hiruzen Sarutobi's Monkey King: Enma adamantine staff form since their abilities are very similar. Hozaru's appearance differ's in color and is thinner than Enma's staff form. Hozaru, like Enma has the ability to extend seemingly up to any length as commanded by Korai and can also retract back to its original length and size. It's metalic nature is unknown, but is likely close to the hardness of Enma's adamantine form. The staff was a gift given to her by an elder of the Inuzuka clan when she was a baby. Korai is quite skilled with the staff and is a very formidable combatant when employing its use.